Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to devices and methods for monitoring motion of a vehicle and, more particularly, to monitoring vehicle motion on a path.
Related Art
Currently, the monitoring of vehicle motion along a path, such as a railway or a track, is carried out using a central controller or computer. The computer monitors each vehicle's position on the track and when vehicle spacing is within a predetermined minimum distance, all vehicles on the track are stopped. Such a system, in addition to the computer, includes multiple sensors mounted at various locations along the track and complex wiring for connecting each sensor and the computer. Because of the necessary computer, complex wiring, and multiple sensors, the system is difficult to integrate and to costly to maintain. Other disadvantages include the requirement to test and prove system functionality after track installation, the technical challenge of aligning a sensor and target for the vehicle to track interface, the inability to sense a spacing problem until it has become sufficiently severe to violate the minimum spacing, and the inability to change spacing criteria without adding additional sensors which makes the system less flexible.
Accordingly, it is now desired to reduce cost and eliminate the above-described disadvantages of a centrally controlled system.